Coming Back
by KDSanders
Summary: Audrey Fraser is a muggle-born. This never bothered her classmates, but four years after leaving school she faced a sort of prejuce she'd never expected. One year after the war she returns to the wizarding world to find an unexpected friend. DH spoilers


(A/N: Written for "badger challenge". The task was to write about a Hufflepuff and Marriage. I picked an original character (well, simi-cannon if you think of it).)

**Coming Back**

Audrey sighed as she entered the atrium. She remembered the first time she'd seen it. It was less than two years ago now. She remembered keeping her eyes on the dark wooden floor, unable to look at the horrifying statue that loomed over the entrance. The structure that now stood conveyed a very different tone. It was a large marble basin containing a bright golden flame. As she stepped nearer Audrey could see that the smooth surface of the marble was covered in pictures. Kind faces looked out smiling and waving to passersby. Her eyes went upward to a thick silver band on the edge of the basin where the words "To those lost in the quest for freedom" were scrolled. A bittersweet tear rolled down her cheek as she moved on through the atrium.

After a few moments on a crowded lift she was deposited on level one where she was told she'd be met by a reprehensive from her department.

"Audrey Fraser," a man asked walking towards her.

She nodded.

"Good to meet you," he extended his hand, "Percy Weasley."

Nervously she shook his hand.

"Follow me, please."

Percy walked quickly pointing out various offices as they passed. A fair few of them were empty. A sign, Audrey assumed, of the new regime taking hold.

"And this," Percy said leading her into a large office with two desks, "is our office. The Minister's office is through there." He pointed to a door at the back of the room. "Anyone wishing to see him must come through us first."

Percy reached for the box she'd been carrying and placed it on the empty desk to the right of the room.

"This is your desk. You should find everything you need. If not let me know and I'll see what I can do. Any questions?"

"No."

"Alright then I suppose we'll jump right in. I've been told you're quite proficient with basic paper work, is that right?"

"Yes."

"These," he said jumping right in, "are the names of muggle-born witches and wizards who had their wands revoked. The Ministry has decided that as a small token of apology we will be replacing their wands. Most have been without them for over a year now. What I need you to do is write a letter to each of the people on this list informing them of this policy and providing them with information on how to claim their new wand. You'll see that the names have been divided into groups and each group has been assigned a date. They are to visit Ollivander's Wand Shop at some time on that date. These," he said producing a stack of small gold tickets, "are wand vouchers. They are to present this to Ollivander. If they cannot make that date or misplace their voucher they are to contact this office. Got everything?"

Audrey nodded.

The list was huge and in no visible order. Audrey supposed that perhaps the names were listed in the order in which their wands had been taken. She wondered as she looked at the list just how many of these people had been sent to Azkaban. Would they have returned home already? Would they trust a notice from the Ministry again?

After hours of writing countless letters Audrey was startled as Percy broke the silence.

"That's good for now," he said stretching. "What do you say we go grab some lunch?"

Audrey nodded.

Taking the lift back to atrium level Audrey followed Percy through a wide passage way into a large dining hall. It reminded her of the great hall at Hogwarts, only the four house tables had been replaces with smaller round tables. Witches and Wizards sat scattered around chatting and having lunch.

Percy led her to a table and handed her a menu.

"Pick something and ask for it. The food appears, like at Hogwarts."

After a moment of looking she decided on a simple turkey sandwich and just as she requested it a plate appeared in front of her.

"So," Percy said as a Yorkshire pudding appeared in front of him. "How long have you been out of school?"

"I take it," she said looking at him, "that means you don't remember me?"

Percy shook his head.

"I was in your year at Hogwarts."

"Were you? I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I would have been surprised if you had remembered. I was in Hufflepuff and well, a bit shy. Besides, you had other things going on."

"Like being a prat who was too busy to pay attention to the people around him?"

"You weren't that bad."

Percy laughed. "That's kind of you to say, but I have no illusions about the person I was over the last few years. I was too concerned with where my life was going to see how cruel I was to everyone else."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to do well for yourself."

"There is when it causes you to hurt your family and friends. There certainly is when it blinds you to the atrocities people around you are committing."

Audrey was silent. The Percy she recalled from school would have never been this forthcoming with a stranger. He'd always been a very proper, if not stuffy, sort of person. She could see that the last two years had affected him as well.

"What have you been doing since Hogwarts," he said changing the subject.

"I was training to be a healer. I was nearly ready to start work at St. Mungo's when the Muggle-Born Registration Commission contacted me and said I would have to stand trial."

Percy's face looked grave. "You were questioned by the commission?"

She shook her head. "They never got the chance. My trial was the day that Harry Potter broke in to the ministry. I was actually in the group he helped escape."

Percy released a quiet 'wow'.

"After that I decided the Wizarding world wasn't safe. Surprisingly it wasn't that difficult to hide. I cut and dyed my hair. I took on a false name and started living a Muggle life. My Aunt works for the office of the Prime Minister so she was able to get me a job. I was certain I'd spend the rest of my life as a Muggle."

"So how did you find out it was safe to come back?"

"A friend from school. It was months before she found out how to reach me, that's why I'm just getting back. I wondered if I should come back at all. I was so behind. I didn't know how I'd find a job."

"Well, apparently the Muggle Minister put in a good word for you with Minister Shacklebolt."

"Yeah," she said. "I'm not sure how he found out I was a Witch, but one day he called me into his office and said that he understood that I would be leaving soon and not to worry about a job when I returned, that he'd taken care of it. I never imagined he'd recommended me to the Minister himself."

Lunch was full of conversation. Percy caught her up on the goings on in the Wizarding world in the year since Voldemort's fall. They made small talk ranging from their time at Hogwarts to various aspects of their personal lives. Audrey was a bit surprised when Percy had said that he and Penelope Clearwater had broken up shortly after leaving Hogwarts. Percy insisted that it had been a mutual decision and that the two remained friends.

As lunch ended, they walked back into the atrium. Audrey headed for the lift but was confused when Percy walked past them.

"Where are you going? Shouldn't we get back to the office?"

"We can slip way for a bit," Percy said. "The Mister is out for the day. C'mon, you'll like where were going I promise."

They made their way to a vacant fireplace. Percy handed her a handful of Floo powder.

"Diagon Alley," he said letting her step into the fireplace.

Once there Percy led the way through the crowded street. Audrey was excited to see people bustling back and forth as if there had been no war at all.

She hadn't even noticed when Percy led her into a store.

"Ah Mr. Weasley," a vaguely familiar voice said. "What kind I do for you?"

"Well, Mr. Ollivander we need a wand."

Audrey looked at the old man she'd not seen since she was eleven.

"Yes. I see. I believe I remember you," he said in thought. "It will have been about twelve years ago, am I right? If I remember correctly it was willow with Unicorn hair, eleven and a quarter inches."

Audrey was in shock. How could he have possibly remembered that?

"I think we can find you something suitable."

After trying four different wands to no avail Audrey finally got a reaction.

"Lovely, lovely." Ollivander said. "Still a willow I see. Ten and a half inches with Dragon heartstring."

Exiting the store Audrey smiled feeling whole for the first time in a long time.

"Thank you," she said hugging Percy. "You have no idea what it means to have a wand again."

"Don't mention it. Besides, the ministry would have replaced yours anyway. I just jumped you up on the list."

"Still though, thank you."

They walked silently for a moment. Percy studied the ground awkwardly.

"Audrey are you -" he hesitated. "-are you doing anything this weekend?"

Audrey blushed slightly before saying no. "Why?"

"Well you see," his voice cracked slightly, "there's this wedding. My brother Ron's wedding…and I was wondering if maybe you'd like to…"

"I'd love to go," she said smiling.


End file.
